If I Fall
by Aqua783
Summary: Jack Frost is set on the journey of his lifetime as a Guardian when The Man in The Moon requests that he go save The Queen of Arendelle, also known as "The Snow Queen" for more reasons than one, but what will happen when Jack realizes she's more than a beautiful girl in an ice dress?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my third Frozen fanfic I had an idea for, and this is just the beginning u.u**

* * *

He came to her on a full moon, but that was because he told him to… The Moon that is.

"You want me to go take care of some crazy girl with powers? Uh, uh, no way, Moonie." Jack stared at the enormous, chalky, white mass in the sky as he walked along the rooftop of the house where Jamie lived –his first believer. He turned his attention to his staff which he swung his around in his hand, turning it crook downwards to freeze the tiles of the roof. He grinned cheekily and looked back up at the moon which seemed to be glowing a little dimmer than it had before.

He sighed, "Okay, okay, I get it. She has problems controlling herself, and that's why she's "crazy" but still, you expect me, Jack Frost, to teach her?" He paused for a moment and looked at the orbiting sphere while listening for the moon's reply. "I know I'm one of the guardians but... all right, _fine_, I'll do it," he seethed, and then pointed at the moon warningly, "but she better not blow my head off! I swear…" Jack Frost clicked his tongue in distaste and hastily leapt into the air, letting the wind carry him to the kingdom of Arendelle where supposedly the man in the moon said the girl resided –the Queen of Arendelle.

However, once he got there, he noticed something was terribly wrong. A blizzard surrounding the kingdom whipped around ice and snow like a blender and everything... was covered in ice –from the boats in the river to the very top of the palace… everything.

With some difficulty and persuasion of the wind, Jack Frost was able to fly over to the palace. He peered inside one of the windows and saw people scurrying here and there with clothes in their hands all over the place. He checked the other windows and saw the same scene over, and over again until... he came to a dark window right above a small roof. There, he saw the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had beautiful ashen-blond hair all coiled into a perfect braid that was slung over her left shoulder and flawless porcelain skin. She wore a glistening teal-blue dress that fit her like a glove with dazzling ice crystals all woven into it.

_Are those... real ice crystals?_ Jack Frost was astonished by the detail and extravagance of the dress. His thoughts wandered to how a girl like her ended up in such a place and it took him a moment to finally understand that this arcane girl was actually locked up against her will in the cold, dank room that he realized was in fact, a cell.

Suddenly, the girl moved from where Jack Frost now noticed was something like a pull-down bed. It wasn't really a bed, more like a moldy, old piece of inflated material that was thrown onto the platform. She started to pace around the room looking at her hands which were concealed by metal handcuffs. Jack Frost noticed something else about this girl. Everything about her seemed mysterious. From her hair, to her dress, her demeanor and the way she looked at her hands... something was off.

_Is this the girl the man in the moon wants me to help? Why is she locked up in a cell; isn't she the queen?  
_

Jack Frost let his curiosity roam as he flew through the wall and into the room where the girl stood. The room was ice-cold and he went to as much to shivering as he absorbed the scene. There was frost everywhere, which confirmed his question about who she was and he glanced at her again. He saw her turn her gaze from her hands to the window and look out. It was the first time he was able to see her eyes, and once he did, his heart almost stopped.

Her eyes were as large as sand dollars, and they were a crystal-clear turquoise colour. One of his favourite colours, however, what almost stopped his heartbeat was those same eyes that were unmistakably filled with desolation... and filled with fear.

"Whoa… hey, hey, hey..." Jack Frost said steadily, and reached out to touch her, but instead, went through her. The shock was a swinging mallet in his chest. First, hitting, and then secondly, ricocheting off, and realization came to him painfully.

_Of course she can't see- _he began thinking, but was cut off when his attention was interrupted by multiple hands hammering on the cell door.

He heard hollering of men screaming to let them in and threatening to break down the door before seeing the girl look at her hands in complete distress and throwing them down, all the while screaming in frustration. Jack Frost knew exactly how to help her now. He acted quickly, bringing his staff to connect with the handcuffs and summoning the power of ice to wedge between the tiniest of cracks and expand to break open the handcuffs. The hand concealers fell to the stone floor with a crisp clatter and as soon as the girl realized the handcuffs were gone, she immediately headed for the window. She didn't even think twice about how the handcuffs managed to somehow unclasp themselves from her hands and honestly, she didn't have the time. She speedily sent icicles out from her hands to break the glass and jumped out of the window.

_Whoa, she's fast. _Jack Frost thought, and followed her promptly._  
_

She skidded down the small rooftop and stopped at the very edge, looking down warily. Jack Frost smirked and used his wind powers to nudge her off the rooftop. She screamed, but then he caught her effortlessly and created a super icy slide to guide her safety to the ground. She didn't even stop to wonder what was going on, and after stumbling a bit, she continued to run.

Jack Frost followed close behind... rather, in front of her, using his powers to carry him fluidly through the ongoing blizzard. The girl ran until she hit the docks and stopped. Jack Frost stopped too, and watched as she wheezed for a bit. She coughed and looked out onto the frozen fjord –well, tried to. Jack doubted there was any way she was able to see anything, but still, she made the choice to go out onto the fjord, gathering up some of her dress in her hand so it would stop thrashing around her legs and covering her face with her other hand. Jack was amazed at how courageous the girl seemed even as the blizzard continued to howl and make the ships gurgle as though threatening to come crashing down at any moment.

He continued to follow her with the simple intention of helping her like The Man said he would have to, but little did he know that his intention would prove faulty and he would end up falling into something deeper than he could climb out of.

* * *

**A/N: I usually don't do this because I know how much of a pain it is, but saying how many stories I have to complete I'm going to make this story rely on the reviews it gets. If this chapter gets 3 reviews I will think about continuing it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait! After getting that many reviews I knew I needed to write this chapter, but no ideas were coming because I didn't actually think I'd get that many reviews asking for more! Well, here it is! Please enjoy ^-^**

* * *

When the man Jack would later know as Hans sent his sword upon the girl's breaking frame, his heart made the same frantic movement he recalled having back in the cell. Suddenly, fury lashed through him and he swung his staff to quickly retaliate Hans' attempt of killing his objective. That's when a freckled redhead ran in front of the queen and stopped the sword from going any further just as Jack sent out a blast of cold air into the pit of Hans' stomach. And then he heard the most heart-wrenching cry he had ever heard in his entire life.

"Anna!"

He watched as the girl in the teal dress scrambled to her sister while a whimper escaped her lips, "Oh… Anna, no… no, please! Oh, Anna," she said this as she reached out to touch her sister's frigid cheeks and once the grasp of her sister being gone forever sunk in, she flung herself on her sister's frozen structure and cried.

After The Great Thaw it appeared to Jack that Elsa had calmed down quite remarkably. There were the occasional times she would go out to the place courtyard and show off her powers to the citizens of Arendelle, smiling and enjoying herself, but It wasn't until her time with Anna got minimized because she spent so much of her time with the man from the mountains that the content Elsa he has seen only days before vanished.

"Kristoff, was it?" Jack pondered out loud just he watched said person and Anna walk out of the palace gates.

He hovered in the air a few hundred feet up in the air, but was still able to make out a small girl next to the huge, clumpy-looking man walking side-by-side with their hands intertwined. Jack thought, that maybe they were the cause of the blank look the Queen sometimes had in her eyes. It was as if she was thinking about something so deeply that it took all the tenderness out of her and left only the cold and anxious human she used to be. This is what Jack came up with, so he had to find a way to stop that from happening, and this is why he was watching Anna and Kristoff.

"But how am I supposed to tell them that Elsa needs them?"

Well, it seemed he didn't have to because just as he thought his mission was going to become impossible, his conquest turned for the biggest twist he could have imagined.

Elsa sat in the middle of her bed with her legs crossed and her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Jack thought maybe she was thinking about her duties, but soon, her eyebrows returned to their places and the face Jack needed to disappear came back.

Jack approached through the window without opening it and landed softly on the ground. He was about to take a step towards the girl when her eyes flickered upwards and her eyes locked onto Jack. Jack stopped abruptly and placed his foot backwards instead, surprised at the sudden change in focus. He squint his eyes trying to pinpoint exactly where she was looking and then looked over his shoulder towards the window and shrugged thinking she had the urge to suddenly look out. He continued to walk towards her however, by the time he turned back to her, her eyes had widened and he didn't think anything of it until she spoke.

"Ja… Jack Frost?"

He stopped once again in that paralyzed state and this time the reason why she was staring came to him immediately. "You can see me?" he asked her, and was responded by a silent nod. "I didn't think you could…"

She gave a small laugh. "Of course I believe in you, Jack. I have magic running through my veins."

"You're twenty."

"Twenty-one, actually," she retorted snippily.

Jack laughed and that's when he realized he felt somewhat less nervous than before. "Oh, that's right –great party by the way. That whole freezing the kingdom was a big hit. I mean –sorry, can I just… take a look at your hands?" Jack was distracted as his focus suddenly turned to her hands and he couldn't help himself, grabbing Elsa's hands and flipping them while he speculated and analyzed them curiously. "So you just uh… throw them down?" He let go of her hands and made a throwing motion with hands.

She laughed, "Yeah, but I can do this too," she hopped off her bed and placed her foot on the ground, instantly turning it into a sheer sheet of ice.

"Yeah! I saw you do that at the big celebration for your returning! I mean, not that I was stalking you or anyth-"

"Jack?"

"-ing –yeah?"

"Can I just call you Jack? It feels weird calling you Jack _Frost,_" Elsa laughed.

"Oh, yeah! Of course you can!"

A silence fell and Elsa sat back down while Jack joined her. Jack didn't know why, but his nerves were coming back and he had no idea where to keep his eyes. Should he look at her? Would that be weird? Should he look at the ground? He decided to focus on his hands in his lap however he had the impending feeling that someone was watching him…

"Are you… staring at me?" Jack looked at the girl beside him to see her jump back a little, frightened, and with widened eyes.

"Sorry… it's just… I can't believe you're _here._"

"Yeah," Jack said, "me either, but someone told me to keep an eye on you –oops, I shouldn't have said that. Can you forget that just now?"

The blonde looked taken aback and stared at him for a moment before speaking again.

"Keep an eye on me… does someone think I'm a _threat_?" said Elsa, and Jack realized that he already said too much.

"I can't… tell you. B-But no –I don't think they think you're particularly a threat; they just want me to help you. You know, with your powers."

He gestured to her hands and she followed with her eyes.

"I see…" her voice was almost a whisper.

There was another moment of silence before:

"So where's your famous staff?" Elsa asked.

"Outside right now –do you want to go see it?"

Elsa made an enthusiastic nod and soon they were outside making enchantments and calling upon snow and ice to throw at each other. Jack jumped onto the railing of her balcony like a trapeze artist and swung out his arms like a great bird stretching its wings and tried balancing clumsily along it. Elsa called out he was cheating when she noticed tufts of wind grazing his feet, keeping him upright, but he just laughed it off and sprung into the air before sending a shot of magic into the middle of her balcony and making it snow heavily where they were playing so they could have more options. Elsa put on her ice dress (to which Jack ogled at for quite some time before making a note that he was being a giant pervert and averted his gaze) and started singing Christmas carols.

"Jingle bells, Jack Frost smells-"

"Hey! I _don't_ smell!" Jack said, pretending to be angry, but he sounded more like a little kid.

"Right, right…" Elsa trailed off and gave a quick glance at him before conjuring up a snowball in her hand and throwing it in Jack's direction.

Jack dodged it easily and gave her a small, teasing glare, "Oh, so _that's_ how it's gonna be."

He quickly countered with one of his own snowballs, and they continued to play for another half hour or so before being tired right out. They ended their silly phase by lying out on the powdery snow making snow angels (Elsa quickly changing into more suited clothes beforehand). They just lay there, panting slightly and their energy slowly dying down as they created white clouds of vapor from their lips. It was nearing nighttime, the clouds in the sky daring to sneak their way back into blackness and the stars claiming their places. Jack could hear the crickets starting to chime their songs and the wind rustling the trees even, but with the warmth of a girl he had to protect beside him, his attention was now drawn to a long, heavy sigh that protruded into a question.

"Why are here?" she asked.

"I told you already," Jack said, and thought for a moment before saying, "but forget that. Let me ask you a question."

Elsa took a second to answer, "I'm listening."

"Why do you sometimes get that blank look on your face?"

He wondered if that was too rash and was answered by the air around them dropping five degrees. He turned his head to look at the girl, his ear pressing into the snow and he could feel it turning it redder by the second. It seemed as though she heard him because soon she was looking at him too and he noticed the redness of her cheeks and the frost burn on her nose and suddenly he felt something he had never felt before. He knew what it was, but packed it away for prodding later and asked again, but this time, from a different approach.

"Are you lonely?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for that LAME ending, but I need to work on my other works and get this out of the way for a bit. But good news, I got a cute idea out of this chapter and I'm sooo gonna use it in the next chapter maybe! It depends because... I need five reviews this time! (From different users of course) I'm so sorry that I'm doing this way, honestly, but I can't _really_ afford my time on this story when I have others to do, but it's my own fault for uploading it and I didn't really think I'd get any reviews... sorry guys, that's just how's it's gonna be :/**


End file.
